The 2 Angels In A World Of Heroes
by Glasses Writer
Summary: Inspired by "Play It My Way" story by the Marcus Galen Sands.A boy found a random message in his Email box one day and decided to check it out. Turns out a R.O.B has something in plan for him. Probably wont goes higher than Rating T but who knows. Nice-bringers CYOA. Status: Abandoned...I just gave up on it, Will probably make a different version with different characters.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**First Time Trying a Fanfiction no idea what I am stepping on just yoloing this,the story is probably only for people who wants to see an absolute curb stomp the appearance of monster kaiju OCs, also I would like Suggestion and help in making this story good since this is first time btw.**

 **Also for those that have read this before this should be a better version of the prologue since the last one was horrible.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Worm and never will nor any other series or pictures mention in this fanfic.**

 **Another Also, If this seems familiar to you then you have read the classic Play It My Way story by the legendary Marcus Galen Sands**

 **This was written as like a continuation for that story except it is in my own way.**

 **Its to also satisfy my hunger at the needs of a giant monster saving the day/destroying a city in the progress of doing so.**

 **Will try to make it work but no guaranteed that it wouldn't be a bumpy drive.**

 **(try imagining a jeep with chibi zeruel and chibi ramiel on it, driving on a bumpy road, thats basically hows this story will be).**

 **Without futher a do ! Lets the story begins**

* * *

Third Person POV

On a sunny day of a planet so green and beautiful you cant help but want to know it name.

However sadly the inhabitants of this planet call it as simple 'Earth'.

As its inhabitants who are called 'humans' by themselves simply goes upon their days.

And as a R.O.B(Random Omnipotent Bastard) gaze his eyes upon this world to find his prey, he found a random man who is slightly more interesting than the others.

In a random house a random fanfiction reader is currently rapidly clicking in order to find the type of stories hes looking for.

"WHY ARENT THERE ANY GOOD AND NOT ABANDONED NON-HUMAN FANFICS ?" screamed the guy as he search in futile for a good monster fanfics.

Said guy is called Cipher, and hes not very in anything special, hes has average grade ,has black hair and a fairly not super star but still good looking face, a healthy body but nothing much else,...(AN:well not yet anyway.)

'This is so bull man... why isnt there any non human fanfic that isnt atleast abandoned, hell even a dragon or a dolphin will do fine !But noooo it always gotta humanoid and not destructive and weak !' though Cipher as he click out of the HTTYD Fanfiction Archive.

As Max slowly stop clicking and began to think about his life choices, he finally come to a conclusion.

'*sight* I guess the only option is to try and make my own I guess, this should atleast let me feel a little bit better about how little attention Monster get' though the guy while slowly reaching for his Note.

And So he began to write down what he should do for the beginning of how said OC came to be and how to build upon it but he got stuck on a problem

'What power will my monster have?' Though the boy while lying face first on his computer desk. And as if a certain R.O.B out there was listening a message has popped up in his Yahoo message box(and if you are asking yes I use Yahoo).

'What is this ?' though Cipher he clicked Open the message.

* * *

Max's POV

As I open the message ,it came to me that I feel suprisingly calm about this even though It wasnt odd for me to get emails from other people I dont know, I should have feel a little bit worried about the aspect of having an email sent from a person with the name of ROB ,for a moment I might have think that it has a virus or malwares but then throw them out of the windows as I remembered that I have pretty good anti-virus software and lately I havent been getting notification of stories update so I decided to go ahead and clicked the message.

 ** _Hi,_**

 ** _Heard you were having some trouble with your reading and that you might be interested/or/and have the drives in doing some Worm stuff. Just click on the link below and I promise you that you'll have no trouble at all coming up with something._**

 ** _Worm Choose Your Own Adventure!_**

Well After reading that message it got me thiking should I or shouldnt I...

With a "Oh hell fuck it!", I clicked the link and await as it loaded. For the entire moment of it loading my heart was pounding like a giant kaiju in a city, As I wait for the 'virus', 'system corruption' and 'Lost data'. Instead to my relief a big screen with light letters and a dark city as a back ground popped up.(AN:this /a/CaVa4 for comparision although the different is that the powers only cost 1 point instead of 2[it is based on those pictures but if you want a more insightful look at this and make a more complicated character but wayy more balance than what I am about to make then I would recommend this /a/jypS4]).

 **Worm CYOA**

 **Two beings spiral through the void, past stars, and worlds. They dance through realities, shifting through other times, other dimensions. Countless facets fuse, part, and shift as they journey. Approaching a world they shatter. Shards fall into millions of . . .**

Oh this was an intro that I was very familiar with as alot of Worm Create Your Own Adventure has it. I think I have seen some of these on Space battle and Sufficient Velocity, however it seems that unlike the text these are options that are clickable

'Hm interesting' it looks like one of those stories generator where you enter the ways and the A.I make the story and how it ends.

'So basically a computerized Worm huh? Well I wasnt going to do anything else today and its sunday so why not I guess." I though to myself as I scroll down the page.

As I scroll down the page I can see that there are 3 option under the category of 'Choosing the nature of my entry to this world and the difficulty of my adventure huh?' I though to myself as I read the 3 option.

 **[Self-insert]:You are dropped off into Brockton Bay on April 8th 2011. Taylor is trying to escape her tormentors and in a few short days will be taking to the street for the first time. You are able to to pick a set of clothes that you own to take with you, and you are given a scant hundred bucks in your pocket. Beyond this however you will have to make your own way, you are alone with no experience in this world, and nothing that you havent purchased with points. However are are a completely unknown factor to the people here, giving you a perfect opportunity to blindside the established players and status-quo.**

 **[Reincarnation]:In what it seems like a moment you are born into Earth Bet and live out a life up to the age of your choosing, at which point you regain your memories and begins to control your actions normally. The Circumstances of this life are entirely under your control, including gender, appearance, race and who your family is. You cant make major changes to the setting as apart of this, although minor changes with your life and presence is what point you have your Powers and Perks is up to you, and depending on what you purchased may give you more Leeway in effecting the the Latest your life can run up until the start of the canon story, the same time you would have arrived with Self-Insert, Beyond this you would have to go about your adventure normally. You retain all the new experience of Earth Bet,ensuring you are familiar with it and various differences of it from our Earth. Note that you are able to modify your new personality to your this all new experience and memories will are integrated flawlessly and seamlessly.**

 **[Endbringer]:You awaken not to a strange street or a new life, but to an unfurling of alien senses and thoughts. While you have not lost your memories, sense of self, or free will, you are now an Endbringer, a monster of terrifying power and untold destructive choose your new form, which may range from ten to one thousand feet in height. It may appear human-like but not fully so or it can be a monstrous abomination. Your flesh is incredibly strong, even as it frailest being enough to compare to the durability of a strong brute class parahuman. It is impossibly dense, growing exponentially more so the deeper it goes, warping space to render itself more compact than possible for any natural material. If you are large expect only the strongest of parahumans to give you anything more than a flesh wound. You are also able to regenerate, with denser restoring itself faster. A core within your body is your only organ and weakness, and only it being completely annihilated will result in your death. Beyond that you immune to pain, debilitation, physical needs and permanent injuries able to fight at full effectiveness even when reduced to nothing but your core and skeleton. All purchased powers are an order of magnitude stronger and the nature of your alien senses will be determined by them. You cannot take any companions other than friends and can only take complications specifically meant for your origin. The entire world will Perceive you as one of its greatest Threat, and opposition against you will be intense and merciless. How ever before the seer power you now lay claim it is unlikely to prevail. Even the mightiest of humans are but a gnat before a hurricane in the face of your wrath. You begin dormant, and may choose exactly at place and time you shall emerges.{AN:it is different from the site as it has the picture of Leviathan instead of Zeruel}**

'Well isnt this amazing AND god sent' Out of all the option the Endbringer shine the brightest.

Sure [Self-insert] and [Reincarnation] is good for a prolonged story writing and interactions with other characters, but thats what most authors would choose, I have read alot of stories and I will tell you that things like that is too generics, and it wont make people likes your story as they can be found basically everywhere and while Endbringer may come with a threats of short story and very little interactions it can also give lots of bonuses, like how you dont need to be an indepth Worm reader to write a fanfic and how you also dont need to follow the canon story lines.

Also my character as an Endbringer also shorten the works that I have to do to deal with Thinker with ability like Path to Victory of Contessa and Zion, it can make for a quite hard writting and plot making to think of a way to counter and fight them.

So I picked the Endbringer way. After that a red box pop up telling me of the 3 ways I could choose how hard it will be.

And its

 **[World Breaker: you have 12 points to spends, all of your powers start as twice as strong, however you dont have any specific ability to avoid dangers but you have very little to worry about.]**

 **[Easy: You have 9 points to spends,and danger seems to avoid you unless you come looking for it.]**

 **[Standard: You have 6 points to spends, and what dangers and conflicts you encounter depends on your interactions and whim of chances]**

 **[Hard: you only have 3 points to will find yourself dragged into major conflicts more often then not. Avoiding them will be hard and require significant efforts]**

 **[Skitter: You have 0 points to spend and must take complications to get any. Powers start out as half strong and/or are limited to some fashion.]**

After reading those I decided that if I was going to go with the Endbringer that I have imagined then I would have to either get from World Breaker to Standard.

But even when I have removed the 2 other options choosing which of these still is a hard thing to do so I wen and grab my trusty die that I always keep with myself.

'I will leave it up you then trusty dicey' I decided that I will roll the die for this one. if its roll 1-2 then world breaker, 3-4 is easy and 5-6 will get standard. The other 2 option make for a very weak endbringer I dont think it will works with an endbringer class monster.(imagine a 1000 feet tall endbringer having to sell ice cream to children for 1 point XD)

'1...2...3...ROLL!' I shouted in my mind as I spinned the Dice, a bullet of sweat roll down my face as I watched the dice spin wildly before coming to a stop and landded on...

"1!"

As I looked at the number fate have given me I couldnt help but feel a little happy and worried at the same time.

The problem with World Breaker is that it could make for a very short story but then again I could made my Character stupidly OP.

"Meh thats that I guess. World Breaker it is then." I said out loud and then clicked the World Breaker a blue box appeared with the title of Character customization.

As I looked through it I can see that there are many form to choose(Cipher: well 6 isnt many but you get what I meant, also 4th wall breaker !).

However when looking I can help but feel like they are not as good as what I want my EB to be. Ofcourse these are cool but I want mine to be unique and not a half assed copy of another EB(AN: likes alot of other Worm EB CYOA fics, other then some of the special ones ofcourse). So I clicked the **[Create Your Own Endbringer]** design option and began making myself the thing that I actually see as a true World Breaker.

Evangelion Zeruel(AN:wrapped and unwrapped is like Rebuild's), while hes not as scary as many people think, I liked his design and decided to use him. I began making the Oc EB, as I was about to click on one of tools I realized that whoever have made did CYOA put alot of work into it.

There was multiple ways of making your end bringer and alot of tools for, there was even ribbons for god sake !

'Whoever made this is a goddamn genius and I salute to them' I though to myself as I began making my End bringer.

The EB looks exactly like Zeruel from rebuild.

To be honest I feel quite proud with myself for managing to make it looks as good as the original while being 1000 feet tall(305 meters) and 400 feet wide(122 meters), and also it should be able to wrapped and unwrap it arthropod-like body like the anime too if the way I wrapped it was correct.

After that I clicked the Next button and it dropped me to the Power section.

Now this was what I was fearing fearing the this was what I expected it to be then everything has gone to plan, however if it wasnt I might have to change alot of things and waste alot of time rethinking my endbringer.

Fortunately for me, As I read through the list I can feel my burden being lessen very much so from the fact that I was right.

After finishing reading I have decided of to go with the original plan.(AN: I wont actually read them out might come back and edit this later but this is all I have for now)

 **Powers:Alexandria,Legend,Eidolon,God Emperor of Mankind,Psychokinetic and lastly Kaleidoscope.(-6 points)**

Alexandria because why not ? Sure, Super strength is something all End Bringers have, however remember that my EB is 20 time taller than Behemoth ! So it shouldnt get push around AT ALL but to also be able to fight against being as powerful as Scion when the time came.

Legend because of being able to fire extremely powerful beams rapidly(AN:Zeruel is an angel from evangelion and if I am right all of them should have the abilities to fire extremely power beams[but I also want to make it a bullet hell for whoever fight me]) and flies really fast so that my EB can do what I plan for it to do.

Eidolon basically so that the EB can multi task and isnt restricted in on just 1 power(AN: it also allows me to include things like A.T fields for the EB,after all the description said ANY power but if it isnt enough for A.T field then the last power I have will provide it).

God Emperor Of Mankind is just because of his knowlegde in technologies and his abilities to be an extremely intelligent person.

Psychokinetic because all Endbringer have this the ability to control elements. It is so that if I decided the EB was a good guy so that it can combat EB like Leviathan with his giant super wave.

However the last one Kaleidoscope I only choose for when I am done with the worm verse and want to move on as I think I wont use it for my OC very often if using it at all in their adventure.(AN:wayyy too OP and its gonna make everything boring)

The other 5 is because of the way my EB gonna wont act like a kaiju which destroys city but it will act like father who came to fix his children's mistakes.(AN:that just came to me one day and I decided that it was good idea, it was inspired by Hypnos in that EB are not always city destroying beast but also kind and caring beings).

Also being absolutely OP will help the OC do so easily(and make for some funny interactions).I then finished the choices and clicked next.

A screen appeared and asked of what my companions will be, however most of it is crossed out due to my character being an Endbringer but there is 1 option left.

 **[Friends]**...'well that is certainly unexpected'.

As I read the description of the **[Friends]** companion. I thought to myself 'Well there cant only be 1 super EB, beside it would be fun to have another person working with me,hm... lets call Lahela, see hows she doing and see what she thinks about this' and so I call my 'BF'.

"Hello ?" spoke a feminine voice on the other line of the phone.

"Yo Lahela!Its me Cipher ! I got something fairly interesting over here wanna come check it out ? I promise it wont be boring(AN:hes so dead)" I replied.

"And Pray tell why should I actually come ? I means most of the time you invites me over is just things that only you likes and I dont even know about them." Replied her sounding bored.

"Dont worry if it is I will promise to willingly come shopping with you" I replied knowing how much money I will lose.

"...20 minutes and I will be there" She replied before she shut the phone.

"...whoever make this it better be good or instant noodle for the next week" Said myself while 2 streams of tear fall down my eyes(AN: looks like anime way of crying)

 _20 Minutes Later_

"You better keep that promise of going to shopping willingly..." spoked a girl sitting right next to where I was sitting.

She has short green hair , bright blue eyes where a green themed clothing, also she look really angry while gritting her teeth like a shark(AU: and has the body of someone who would be called a loli and the personality of a tsundere but Max is too dense to know this)

"Hey atleast makes your own OC before you leaves, I actually invited you into this, also please atleast goes easy on my wallet D:" I Replied.

"*sigh* you and yours imagination with stupid fanfiction, Fine I will try it out, however that means that I get to buy as much as I want of course" She spoked.

'I can see her being the Devil's daughter' I thought to myself as I look at her thinknig of how cruel my 'BF' was.

After some meddling she finally decided that she would look like a green Floating giant gem about 20 feet(6 meters) in diameter, which unknown to her looks quite familiar to Ramiel From Evangelion(when I asked why does she choose such a simple OC she said "Its because while you was busying making a complicated 'Endbringer' as you called them I went for the much better route of being a simple giant floating gem so that while funny looking is still better to look at rather than a cyclop totem".) and sharing WB with me while having the following powers.

 **Powers:Alexandria,Shaper, and lastly Kaleidoscope.(-3 points)(and -1 more points for the** **[Friends]** **companion)**

Alexandria she said was the most simple of the powers and it doesnt require you to be really smart to use it.

Shaper was because she wanted to be different from my build as she saw that I mostly build for a Technologies styled Endbringer so she decided that she will be a biological based Endbringer instead.

Kaleidoscope was actually recommended by me so that if her character will stay it should be able to jumps world with mine, although we both agree that we wont use it.

After that we came to the Complicated part(get it XD)

On the Complications Lahela and me both agreed on the following.

 **Complications: Sibling Rivalry and You Needed Worthy Opponents due to both of ours OP nature(this let us both have 6+ points for beginning)**

 **Sibling Rivalry and You Needed Worthy Opponents** is due to both of our OP nature ,since we are going to be 'Heroic Monsters' we decided that as Lahela said herself "A good story need a good Villain and if 1 villain isnt good enough throw more in".

The Perks was actually quite easily decided with as both of us has gone with(AN: the **[Friends]** description look like confusing so this is how I understands it)

Both of us has these Perks

 **Perks: 3 additional cores, Shattered Limiter, Unbound, Invictus and First Impression(we decided that we will get Shattered Limiters after we killed an nemesis EB)(-7 points)** (AN:The **[Friends]** Companion perk let friends shares perks and complications is how I understand it).

 **3 Additional cores** because if games and anime ever teached us anything then the most important things is having 2 live points instead of 1, we both agreed on this so we got it.

 **Shattered Limiter** , while we dont want out characters to be a total curb stomper, letting them increase their powers will put them in a better position to fight Scion at the end of the fic.

 **Unbound** is so that mine EB can grow legs and arms like Zeruel's Rei form (AN: although it definitely wont look that feminine) just incase I decided to make floating stopped being an option.

 **Invictus** is just incase our endbringers wasnt like the others and it ended up getting itself mind controlled.

 **First Impression** was because Lahela said that "If we are going to be 'Heroic Monsters' we need to leave a good impression that the floating mummy and the beautiful gem are good when we first appeared and make sure people remember that" and I agreed with her so we decided that its another correct choice.

And that left us with 1 point, which wasnt much to worry about as our characters is already as good as we wanted(AN: little did they knows the nemesis Endbringers isnt as weak as the canon endbringers and are way stronger, hey Lahela said it her self "A good story need a good Villain")

"Well thanks you for helping Lahela ! You wanna stay to see how this goes ?"

"Yeah, I still got sometime before I get bored"

*cue sweat drop*

Well after that I presses the Finish button and a red box popped up.

It shows a gold box with the terms **[Victory Conditions]**

 **[Primary]: The Universal Win Condition is everyone survives pass the Death of The remaining entity, you dont need to help but is recommended to do so.**

 **[Self-Insert]: Self-inserters are able to go home after 10 years, so if you play your cards right it is possible to never have to deal with the entity.**

 **[Reincarnation]:Yours is easy, you just have to die. You live out a life here in Earth Bet, and then you pass away regardless of the circumstances of going home. Easy as going to sleep.**

 **[Endbringer]: If you manages to eliminate the other Endbringer or just make them stop being a threat, you get a small plague that declares you the King Of Monsters and godzilla briefly appears to give you a congratulatory brofist before vanishing under the waves. Turns out hes a pretty chill guy who donate his movie proceeds to charity. Who knew?**

You know not, I am not gonna admit it, but does it seem to you that the person who made this hates reincarnation real bad ?

"Godzilla brofist ?...AWESOME !" screamed the tiny Chibi Lahela next to me.(Cipher: WAIT HOW ARE YOU A CHIBY!)

There is also the last box which said : ** _Once this program has been engaged it will not stop. You will have to play all the way through to an end before you can exit._**

Its pretty interesting, as most CYOA dont have this but then again the guy who made this is probably the next in line of being a programmer god for actually spending his time to make something like this so I didnt paid too much attention to it beside I can just turn the PC off if it was ever needed

'Or Lahela can just get get bored and pull the computer plug to screw me over' I though as I looked at the tiny devil next to me

"Well less get started and see where this goes"

"Given we are the ones whos gonna play this it will goes really bad " Lahela said putting her 2 cents in

*Sighing* I clicked the **_Start_** button with a _clic-_

* * *

 **Well that wrap it up for today let me knows of what you think.**

 **And remember when the devil ask for your soul just give it up.**

 **Also this story will mostly be told through Cipher's POV, but it wont be entirely Cipher's POV.**

 **Edited: New and Improved should be much smoother better and less straight forward and bad.**


	2. Chapter 1: Baby Steps

**Yoooo !Its the The Guy Who Makes Unfair Deals Here ! And I have chapter 1 of "The 2 Angels In A World Of Heroes" for You here.**

 **Btw to those who has read the first part I would suggest you re-read it since there have been changes to Cipher's and Lahela's Endbringer size and powers.**

"Banana"-Normal speaking.

 _"Banana"_ -Telepathy communication between Cipher and Lahela

'Banana'-Thought

*affects*

 **Disclaimer: I dont own Worm, Evangelion,any powers that arent made up and the arts. They belong to their creators.**

 **Another Also, If this seems familiar to you then you have read the classic Play It My Way story by the legendary Marcus Galen Sands**

 **This was written as like a continuation for that story except it is in my own way.**

* * *

 _Third Person POV_

"HA GOTCHA" Shouted a mid-nigh omnipotent entity as he pressed upon the red button infront of him while raising a toothy grin as we watched his prey falling right into his masterfully crafted plan.(AN:Crafted in a not very Masterfully way)

* * *

 _Max's POV_

 _ **-K**_

You knows that one moment when you figure out that you have fucked up real bad ?Well I certainly have not until now.

The moment I pressed my finger down upon the mouse's button, instead of hearing your usual small 'click' like the tap of a mouse, it sounded like a judge's hammer slamming down as it as it punctuates the sentencing of a man to life imprisonment.

I have just enough time to glance down at it in puzzlement before the sound fades as suddenly as it came.

Then the lights go out.

And I don't mean that the light bulbs on the ceiling in my room fails. Thats impossible given as its quite sunny outside and I dont actually have it on.I don't mean that the cord on my blind somehow breaks and the window is covered. I don't even mean that a sudden and unexpected eclipse has blotted out the sun and I now find myself reading from the light of my computer screen.

What I mean is ...ALL... **THE**... ** _LIGHTS_**... **GO**... ** _OUT!_**

I have just enough time to feel my eyes widen in surprise as the pitch black envelopes me,hears the confusion of Lahela in a "wha?" then the grips of her hand tighten on my right arms and both of us falling. The two chairs we were sitting on are gone, the floor is gone, even the ground itself disappeared. All that remains is the endless darkness and the sensation of falling,even though no wind whips around me,Lahela constant scream of "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!"and the pain of her gripping my arms with the force of a world boxing champion.

And then . . . the darkness parts and we can see the universe about us. Stars in the distances, planets equally far off, comets, nebulas, clusters, all of them are spread out around us as though we could reach out and touch them, yet at the same time they remain infinitely far away, Lahela herself has stopped screaming when she was bombarded with this beautiful scene, as her arms slowly lessen their grip on me and out of a corner of my eyes I can see her eyes sparkle in amazement . We can see so much that both of us cant help to be calm infront of a scene as beautiful as this . . . and then it is eclipsed.

The two things are huge, even when seen from this strange perspective We're in possession of I can tell that their sheer size is vast. They are beyond moons, beyond planets even, the only thing that seems to grant them scale is the sun to which they approach. They don't move like crude things of flesh and blood, in fact it doesn't seem as though movement is the right way to describe their method of propulsion. They insinuate themselves, growing in one direction even as they wither in another, but even that isn't a correct analysis because they remain in an unchanged state despite it.

"Woah...those things are huge !" spoke Lahela while we watches as we watched something that shouldnt be possible,like looking at one of those paintings of a staircase that leads up to itself, only multiplied into infinity and definitely not some mere illusion or trick of the eye.

And even as they move something is happening, these two huge beings shed parts of themselves. Fragments that have to be the size of cities, countries, even entire continents, yet they were nothing to the creatures that shed them, merely the equivalent of cast off flakes of skin.

I knew what this was. I knew it, but I just couldn't accept it. This . . . this had to be a hallucination! Yes, that was it, maybe the steak I cooked last night hadn't been as well cooked as I thought it had, maybe the meat had been tainted somehow or maybe the simulation has been so amazing that I fainted and is currently dreaming. Whatever the case might be clearly I had some sort of food poisoning or is in a coma and that, combined with far too much time reading fanfictions, was triggering some sort of delusional vision. Any minute now I was going to come back to myself and find that I'd have to make a dash for the bathroom to avoid being sick all over the carpet or to the fist of Lahela punching me to wake me up.

Any moment now.

. . . Any moment now . . .

. . . Now?...

Also why is Lahela here with me ?

"Hey Lahela?" I spoke to my friend who is still gripping my arm although lighter and less hard.

"Yeah Cipher?" she replied while eyes still glued to the two majestic beings infront of us.

"Am I dreaming if so pinche me" I asked her with a surprisingly calm voice.

"Okay..." she replied as she move a shakey hand to pinch my cheek and "OW! OKAY OKAY DEFINITELY NOT DREAMING."

Lahela looked at me before pinching her one cheek "ow! that actually hurts." and then coming up with "Huh so we aren't dreaming... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

At the moment of her beginning that sentence her hands began gripping my right arm harder and I raise my eyes at the giant beings that dont probably see us and said in a small voice "help", and here is where the pain come in.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... !" screamed both of us as we proceed to plummet into the small blue and green planet beneath us.

* * *

 _Third Person POV_

Deep beneath the depths of the Pacific Ocean, where the fish swims freely and peacefully ,where the ocean remain still and almost always this moment is one of those rare moment when the peacefulness is disturbed by someone or something else.

In the water of pure darkness a school of fish is just swimming when suddenly 2 massive beings suddenly appeared into existence in the middle of its route making most of the fishes disperse.

One of the beings is a giant with the height of a massive 1000 feet and 250 feet wide. He looked like what you would called a mummy, with 4 orange orbs(AN: no idea what to call them and the wiki doesnt provide it too) where his arms and legs would normally be,the middle of his 'chest' area lies a head with 2 giant red eye holes and 1 mouth making him has a bird like face.

The Other is a much smaller in the form of a green octahedral glowing gem only being at only 20 feet in diameter compare to the other giant beside it.

Their sudden appearance however not only makes the schools of fishes around them to disperse but also makes the surface of the area where they appeared exploded in water due to both of their size.

The 2 beings began to regain their senses as the giant's red eyes slowly began glowing while the green gem next to him glows brighter.

* * *

 _Cipher's POV_

I awaken into . . . darkness isn't the right word yet it is at the same time, all around me there are colours, flashes, streams. But none of them can be seen due to what I would only assume are the darkness that is currently clouding my eyes but also the bright green glow next to me,however the knowledge of them, of what they represent, isn't conveyed through simple light. Comprehension arrives in my mind without the need for organs to interpret it. Energy is . . . it's so clear to me. The trace heat energy about me, the kinetic energy of motion, the ever present power of gravity from the world's embrace. It's all there, all so clear.

I can also feel their motion, their smell, hear them as they swim in the water, as if I am the water that is holding them.

And there's more than just that! Consciousness, it's all around me, below, above, surround me in all directions. Tiny, insignificant, and yet as soon as I'm aware of it I instantly know everything about it, its life cycle, its qualities, its age, its lifespan, everything,but the one that shine the brightest is the a green one right next to me which is interesting but I was more focused towards the many others around me.

I . . . I know that this should be too much, I know that my brain should be liquefying, breaking apart under the strain of assimilating so much information. But it's not; I'm fine despite the massive rush of awareness, in fact I-

I suddenly become aware of a change, of many changes. My thoughts, they don't seem to be centred in my head, my heart, I can't hear it, my breath, it's stopped. The feeling of blood flowing through your veins, the almost imperceptible gurgling and flexing of the digestive system, the constant ever so tiny headache that comes from the simple act of thinking. A thousand and one tiny signals and imperfections that tell you your body is performing the messy and intricate tasks that keep you alive.

They're all gone.

Oh god, this . . . this is really happening!

Even as I think that thought I feel as though I should be hyperventilating, as though I should be panicking and thrashing about. But despite my growing horror at the situation I don't feel out of control.

Okay, take this slowly. First off, where am I?

Immediately the strange and alien senses that have been feeding me information supply the answer. No light, there is heat nearby, the dull constant heat generated by volcanic activity. Matter surrounds me, matter in a fluid form, hydrogen, oxygen, traces of other elements and chemicals. Various organisms travel in the matter some the size of a pin head. From above I can feel the pressure of the tonnes of the fluid matter pressing down on me, so much weight, so much energy, but it is easily ignored.

The sea. It looks . . . well, not looks, I can't actually see anything. But anyway, I seem to be at the bottom of the sea, quite a ways down if the sheer pressure is anything to go by.

Alright, now I know where I am, the next question is what am I going to do about it?

Even as the question is framed in my mind the answer seems to rise up in response. It comes so easily it's frankly disturbing, like remembering the answer to a question I haven't heard in a long time, but which was successfully pounded into my head a long time ago. I know how to move myself, how to get out of here. It's so absurdly simple it shocks me that I never realized how to do it before.

All I have to do is _think_ about me _moving..._ This is way too out of my comfort zone here.

However infront of all this information I decided to focus on 1 thing that have bugging me. The green glow as I move myself like how the information has provided me told me to.

As I turn myself toward the glow I cant help be amazed as its beauty. It was a gem however unlike your normal average green emerald, this gem shine bright, it has extremely clean cuts for a gem so small and would probably worth billions. However the most special thing about it though is that I can feel it presence.

Not feeling it like how you can feel a person standing next to you but how you can feel when your mind is connected to something.

While I stared at the gem, it did something I have not expected. It _moved._ Which actually surprised and make me flinched.

As it slowly do what I presumed is turning toward me, I suddenly heard someone screamed _"AHHHHHHHHHHH! SAVE ME CIPHER ! A GIANT RED EYED EVIL BIRD MUMMY IS LOOKING LIKE IT WANT TO EAT ME !"_

Now this is not your normal average everyday scream where the sound flows into your ears but instead it sounded in my mind, like the sound generated in my head rather than coming from an outside the most interesting however was the how it sounded.

'That sounded like... Lahela ?' I though to myself as I slowly close the distant between me and the Green Glowing Gem stitting on the ground.

'How did s- ?' Before I get to finish that sentence, information was one again flooded into my mind like how I learned about moving.

Okay now all I have to do is focus my thought to the line where it seem like I am connected with and just simple _think._

 _"Lahela ? Can you hear me?"_

 _"CIPHER WHERE ARE YOU?WHERE ARE WE ! WHY IS EVERYTHING SO DARK AND WHY CAN I FEELS THE BIOLOGIES, DNA BUILD OF EVERYTHINGS AROUND ME ?!"_ Screamed Lahela on the line,I am surprised that my brain havent exploded yet from how loud she screamed but then again its like telepathy so its probably okay.

 _"Calm down tell what do you currently see right now"_

 _"I SEE A SUPER DUPER HUGE MONSTER AND IS CURRENTLY IN A REALLY BRIGHT GREEN GLOW FOR SOME REASONS, NOW COME OVER HERE AND HELP ME !"_.'Wait a minute...Let me test something since I am sure that I dont see any other really bright green glow around here' I though to myself

 _"Wait...Lahela tell me whats the monster doing?"_ I asked her as I began to spin my body.

 _"ITS GOING TO EA-... wait... its spinning its body..."_

 _"...that monster...is me Lahela...and you are a green gem"_

 _"WHAT ?!Really ? How Where are we ?!WHY ARE YOU A GIANT MONSTER AND WHY DO YOU SAY THAT I AM A GIANT GREEN GEM ?"_

 _"First thing first, calm down,how do you feel and finally can you move ?"_

 _"I dont thi-...yes..yes I do I feel weird I feel like I got all my limbs cut off ! About moving I dont thi- wait scratch that I can now,no I can move in every direction, I can fly or dig too, and not that I knows how in the first place but it just came to me like an old question but I never forget the anwser to."_

 _"Good then I want you to move up to the surface of the ocean with me as we are currently under the ocean and its too dark for anything"_

 _"...you know what I am not even gonna question why we are under ocean in the first place but very well when shall we move?"_ How did she suddenly become to calm ? I think I have the answer but is just too scared to admit it.

'Then again I dont think I am even scared' I finished that thought and replied to her

 _"Now"_ Any further thoughts disappear as we take off as though we had been strapped to a launching space shuttle, no its more like becoming a _flash_.

* * *

 _Third Person POV_

Had there been anyone watching a large empty stretch of the North Pacific ocean then they might have been witness to the sight of a gigantic mummy like shaped figure and a small green glowing gem erupt from the ocean's depths with such force that the spray travelled for an appreciable chunk of a _couple_ kilometers before coming down.

Of course, such a sight would have been secondary to the spectacle of watching the gigantic forms of the 2 objects spiral in mid air, perform a somewhat wobbling and tilted loop, then come crashing down to the sea once more. Only to have their re-entry to the waves denied as a large section of water suddenly froze into an iceberg, half the gigantic mummy shaped figure's body caught in the ice while the gem just simply hit the ice and bounced off

This state of affair only lasted a second or two though. With a splintering crash the ice came apart and the figure was free while the gem slowly whobbled back infront of the giant mummy.

* * *

 _Cipher's POV_

Alright, perhaps that wasn't the best start to things.

Shaking the ice from my upper right orange orb I turn to look at the world around me . . . only to freeze in realization of what I had just done.

I have has my doubts from my conversation with Lahela but now to see it for myself is truly shocking as all of my limbs are missing and in their place are Orange Orbs. Speaking of the green girl or should I say green gem is currently floating infront of me while screaming in our telepathy connection about how her head feel like its cut off from her body.

 _"I FEEL LIKE MY HEAD IS CUT OFF FROM MY BODY ! WHERE ARE MY HANDS AND LEGS ! ALSO NEXT TIME TRY NOT TO MAKE THE ICE SO HARD IT COULD HAVE KILLED ME YOU KNOW !"_

While she was panicking I though to myself, this is really happening, it might be bloody impossible, but it really is happening. Well, either that or I'm in such a deep state of delusion that it makes no difference. No, don't think like that, such thoughts are useless at this point. Accept reality as it is, once I'm on firmer footing or is it floating now, I can start worrying about it being otherwise.

First, what the hell has happened to my senses? The Answer is that in the guide it said that Endbringers awakened to see the world through alien senses, ones that were determined by what powers I chose. In Worm Behemoth could only see the world in terms of energy, Leviathan could only perceive water and the Simurgh could see the past and future, but not the present.

First, when I look at the world I can help but see how clear my eyes or is it eye now is able to see things, how massively boosted my hearing are as I can hear the sounds of the wind in amazing detail,my body feels invincible, like it cant never ever be harmed by any means,I feels like I have the strength to lift a mountain and throw it like it was a tiny golf ball. I ofcourse immediately figure out that this belong to the Alexandria power.

Secondly, I feel myself having multiple different power within me,they are surging, constantly screaming out to be used yet patiently waiting to be at the same time,having a near infinitely wide,special natures never being the same yet always, changing and adapting to suit my every needs and keep doing so, I also have perfect understanding of these powers knowing them inside and out as if they have been used by me for a lifetime, although currently they feels dormant not yet needed in a way.

Third, my vision no longer degrade with distance and I can also see things that the Alexandria power cant, its like one of those meme video where there is constantly rainbow light but in a way...you cant exactly describes it in anyform of ways due to how _alien_ it is,also I feels empowered, full of energy, not the full of a full stomach but the full of when you are at your peak performance, when you are completely healthy full of energy, I feel like by simply thinking of it I can make the most beautiful of light show yet also make them the deadliest of attacks,but I can also perceive things at incredible fast speed, its amazing.

Lastly, the energy around me, the form and composition of the matter, that was obviously from the Psychokinetic power. Heat, electricity, gravitation, kinetic, even the vibrations of sound, I can tell each form of energy apart as easily as I could have seen the difference between primary colours with my eyes. The thing is that I'm not _seeing_ them; I don't really think there's a name for what I'm doing. I know where each energy is, I know the . . . direction, for want of a better word, in which it's moving, I know how strong it is, it should be overwhelming, but it isn't.

And there's even more than that, more than just the physical. I can . . . see? Feel? Taste? There is no word for it, but I can perceive the idle thoughts of the men in a fishing boat that sailed through this spot months ago. I can't read them, as in I can't see what they were thinking, but the emotions and drives hang in the air despite the passage of time. One sailor had been hungry, another lightly entertaining himself with lustful thoughts; a third had been worrying about something, something that filled him with fear. There were other strands and streams of thoughts and emotions, but I pay them no heed.

However the last of the power Kaleidoscope, its the most on drug one, I can _feel_ like I can perceive infinite universes, changes entire realities by just simply thinking of it, infinity seem small to me, I feel like I can grasps the universal barrier and make it bend to my will, destroying the whole multiverse in one moment of thinking about it, yet it is completely controlled and can changes even the smallest of things, such as an arrangement of water molecules .'And we are stopping right there I really need some better pratice with this, or it could really make me goes power crazy'.

And you might be wondering while I am so calm about this, its because that THIS is real; I haven't got any choice but to accept it. Actually the in pour of alien senses is probably the best truth I could have. I don't think I could imagine something like this even if I was delusional. Hell, the amount of information flooding into my mind should have left me a drooling wreck as my grey matter burnt out trying to process it all.

Just as with my senses my body no longer feels anything like what I've lived with my entire life. There aren't any muscles responding to nerve impulses, there isn't even any sensation of touch, not really. Yet at the same time I am in total control of my new body, as though I had been living in it all my life. Layer upon layer of exponentially dense matter ribbons wrapped around each other, basically the only bones I have are my arthropod like legs beneath my many layer of ribbons, a totally different centre of balance. My thinking is done by the hardest part of me, my core I can feel it resting in the thickest part of my body. There are 3 other cores, one in the skull of my head, one deep in my body,and another one between my arthropod like legs currently holster around, though it doesnt matter as I can still move as easily as ever.

'Well at least the head core make me feel a little bit more human' I thought.

That makes sense, whoever has set this up clearly didn't want me fumbling around and trying to learn how to simply walk. The same seems to be true of my powers in that they are firmly under my control. I needn't fear setting the atmosphere on fire or destroying the planet by accident.

Although they probably didnt account for me choosing the most overpowered power.

Whoever put me here . . .

The email was addressed from R.O.B, obviously someone's idea of a joke. Random Omnipotent Being, how many times had that old plot device been used in the fics I'd read?

Well, I am here now, and I'm equipped with some serious power. I haven't even had a chance to fully test it out, and already I'm damned sure that if I wanted to I can split atoms and trigger a nuclear detonation with minimal difficulty. And then I can go on to do it again and again.

At this I shake my head. Turns out due to how I designed my Endbringer it cant shake it head very well.

With an almost absent flex of my power the ice melts beneath me, several tonnes of ice returning to a liquid state in an instant. I remain floating above the ocean beneath me, my form suspended by my power.

So much power . . . the thought ripples through my mind as I contemplate what I have just done. The kind of power needed to shift water from solid to liquid so fast is considerable; probably enough to reduce a car to red glowing slag, but it came to me so easily. And beyond that I could feel more power behind it, like an eager dog straining on its leash and wanting to run free.

If said dog was the size of a mountain, and had just shifted a claw barely an inch.

God, it's like that with all the powers, I can feel them waiting, like oceans of water waiting behind some monumental dam. I must be careful, very careful in their use. It would be so easy for that power to run riot if I'm careless.

*sigh* I guess I will have to get used to my mummy like body I guess.

Speaking of getting used to...

 _"Hey Lahela how are you doing ?"_

 _"Not fine, like seriously not fine, I feel so weird my senses are all messed up you understand right ?"_

 _"Yeah through I am not so sure about shaper through"_

 _"Well to give you a clue, shaper's senses are weird. Right now there's nothing near to us other than a few fish, other tiny ocean dwelling life forms and some bacteria carried by the air currents. Yet despite them being so insignificant I can sense their DNA, I know how it can be twisted, rewritten, fed with extra dimensional biomass until a fish the size of our human little finger can become a beast able to swallow the shark from Jaws without even needing to chew. Even the tiny spores and cells landing on my 'skin', I know how to turn them into a disease designed to scythe down all life it encountered. So much, so much life, it is honestly so weird._ _"_

 _"Yep how about your body?"_

 _"Well its as bad as a limbless body can get while also feels oddly familiar,I can see everything, and by that I means my field of vision is EVERYWHERE !I can see beneath me, my right, left, bottom, behind front, you, all at the SAME TIME !I should be fainting of how weird this is !Also it feels like I have been living in this body my whole life instead of being in it for just a moment ago."_

 _"Well looks like we are on the same boat Lahela."_ I said with a mental chuckle.

 _"HEY YOU IDIOTIC BATSARD! YOU BETTER KNOW THAT THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT AND JUST WAIT UNTIL I KICK YOUR ASS TO KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE BEING ON THE SAME BOAT AS YOU !"_ She yelled in our connection as she fly far from me.

 _"Wait Lahela ! We shouldnt spl- wait shes coming back !wait wait slow down slow down Girl! Your gonna crash into me !"_ I screamed in panic as I see a little green gem speed forward me at what I could only assume to be Hypersonic and if I remember right she also have the alexandria power with means.

'I am screwed' those where my last thought before a speeding green blur hit me with a force of like 50 supernova.(AN:Anyone else get the reference ?)

* * *

 _Third Person POV_

If anybody was still watching said large empty stretch of the North Pacific ocean they would have seen a floating green glowing gem ramming into a giant mummy that was also floating and making both of them crash down into the ocean.

* * *

 _Cipher's POV_

'SHIT THAT ACTUALLY HURTS !' I yelled in my mind as Lahela crashed into me.

Although this was a great way to know that our super dense layer of armored skin works, it still doesnt means that getting hit by a SUPER alexandria is a great thing.

 _"FINE! FINE! I WILL ADMIT THAT THIS WAS MY FAULT !"_ I yelled back to her as we slowly float out of the ocean while our damages healed in near instant.

 _"HM! THIS WILL ACTUALLY TEACH YOU THAT YOU SHOULDNT CLICK ON STRANGE SUSPICIOUS LINK ! YOU STUPID IDIOTIC MUMMY FACE"_ She Yelled back at me.

 _"Just calm down okay? Look I will find away for us to go back to our old body I promise."_

 _"Well you better keep that promise before I am forced to actually make you keep, you got that dumb mummy ?"_

 _"Yes Yes Crystal clear"_ I nodded while looking down on her(literally).

 _"Was that a pun ?"_

 _"Yes"_ Replied me in an amused tone.

*Water splashing sound*

 _"Hey it wasnt that bad"_ I said as I slowly rise up after she smashed me into the ocean again.

 _"Hm! Well what do we do now oh so genius ?"_

 _"Well lets me think for a bit"_

 _"Oh Okay, Take your time then its not like we are stuck in body that shouldnt even exist in the first no no no dont let that distract you just think 'for a bit'"._

 _"*sigh*"_

After that I began thinking again as I and Lahela both stay floating above the ocean.

First thing first, we have these powers, and that means that we have an obligation to use them. The world of Worm had far too much screwed up in it that needs fixing. The question is; can we do anything to help?

Well, yes we can. we can blast the Slaughterhouse Nine into their component particles or just erase them completely. we can bury Coil in the middle of a volcano or throw him into a grinding machine. we can fight against the other Endbringers protect humanity, hell; we'd have to since we've chosen Sibling Rivalry, You Needed Worthy Opponents and we am on the Endbringer Route so we need to kill them to go home. we could see about stopping Cauldron's more atrocious actions. we could rescue Taylor, expose Sophia. we could-

Gods, what am I thinking? I'm actually seriously considering the murder of the Slaughterhouse Nine. Alright, granted that for the most part they're either monsters that need killing or sadly utterly broken people that needed putting down, but actually killing them . . . ? The most violent thing I've ever done in my life was get pissed off and vicious during a multiplayer online match, and even then I'd felt bad about the bruises I'd have given my opponent. Now I'm genuinely considering the deaths of them and Coil?

Is this a side effect of Invictus? Or is it a result of my new body? I don't have brain cells of cerebral chemicals to do my thinking now, could that be altering my personality? For that matter could I still consider myself to be me given what had happened to me? Am I just a copy of myself that's been dumped into this body? Am I an Endbringer that thinks it's human rather than a human that has become an Endbringer?

The thought is an insidious one, and for an unknown amount of time my mind chases itself in circles. In the end though I come to a simple conclusion.

Do I think I'm me? Answer; yes I do. Well, for now that will have to do. Honestly, it doesn't really change things if I'm the genuine article or a duplicate, either way I'm still going to act as I see fit.

Right, existential crisis dealt with; at least for the time being, what's next?

Oh yes, I was trying to plan what I was going to do. Before I could plan anything like that though, the first thing I needed to find out was just **when** I was. The program hadn't asked me to specify at what point in the continuity I was going to be placed in, so that that left three options as far as I could see.

I could be inserted at some point purely at random, I could be placed at the 'start' of Worm, meaning just before Taylor goes out in costume for the first time, or I could be placed at a time of 'my' choosing. When I'd begun running the program a number of options had been running through my head as to when my character could appear. If whatever force had placed me in this world had used those idle thoughts as prompts then there were a further three spots I could be at.

The first is just before or after Riley is forced into Slaughterhouse Nine. If that is the case and I move swiftly enough then I might be able to save her before Jack's brainwashing really sets in. It would also put me just before Leviathan sank Newfoundland, meaning that I could see about saving Dragon's creator. Or, if I failed that, make sure that Saint never got hold of the Richter's last will and testament.

My second option was before Taylor's mother died. If I could save Annette Hebert then there was a good chance I could upset many of the dominos that end up making Taylor's life a misery.

The last option that I'd been considering was just before the Simurgh's attack on Madison. If that was the case then I could hopefully do something to save the Travellers from a lot of grief. Noelle in particular doesn't deserve what happens to her. And Trickster might be an asshole, but for all the boneheaded mistakes he made he'd been damned loyal to her all the way through to the end, and that meant that at the very least he didn't deserve to end up as one of Teacher's sock puppets.

I can start worrying about how I can make this damned world even worse by accident as soon as I know just when I am. Until then such thoughts are just a waste of energy. Although I am sure that I already made it worst when I appeared, I means seriously ? You Needed Worthy Opponents ?! It sounded good on paper but now when I am here on Earth Bet it going to suck so badly !

3 Endbringers already bring near endless despair to a place where hope are so little it will be like searching for a needle that is buried in the earth !

Now they have 2 more, 1 for me, 1 for Lahela and thats THE BEST CASE SCENARIO !, Oh and they are also going to be absolutely powerful ! Enough to be a challenge to **_US BOTH_** !(AN:told ya it wont be an absolute curb stomp, although to find out what they are, ya gotta keep staying here to find out).

Well now that thats rant is over,my next challenge is just how to find that information. I mean, it's hardly as though I can stroll into an internet café and use a computer.

Sure enough with Legend's speed or Alexandria's super hearing and vision we can just spy for them but we have no idea how to even get there as the biggest problem is that we haven't have a clue of where, for all we know we could be in the middle of the Indian Ocean or a few miles off the coast of Mexico. I suppose we could just choose a direction and head towards it. The sun is over there and it looks to be setting, so that must mean that's the general west. If I head for it I'm bound to hit a landmass eventually.

And I'm sure that will work out just fine, it's not as though me and Lathela have 'Endbringer' written all over us after all. If we did head off in some general direct then by the time we make land we'll most likely to have a small army awaiting us, one including the Triumvirate. Granted we can probably take them, but there's no point to doing that now, indeed it will probably generate no end of difficulties for the future.

I would have to be fast, that would be the key. Get there before any resistance could be mustered, get what I need and leave before anything can Legend's speed that should be easy but the problem was... I am huge...maybe making my EB 1000 feet tall wasnt the best Idea.

Also another problem is that Lahela isnt as fast as me too.

But in reality . . . I don't even need to do that. All I need is a newspaper with a date I can read, and if my Psychokinetic power is as strong as I think ,that shouldn't be too hard at all. I can snag a discarded paper and bring it to me from miles away. At least in theory anyway.

Of course to do that I have to find an English speaking country first. The knowledge imparted by Emperor of Man might include an understanding of languages, but I'd rather leave finding that out until a less crucial point. A map would certainly be useful about n-

Ah.

Ahhhhh.

Of course there's a map I can use. I'm standing right above it after all.

 _"Oi Lahela !"_ I called out to the green gem that is currently moving in an orbit of me for some strange reason.

 _"Hm what ?"_

 _"I will fly up for a bit to take a look so stay here okay ?"_

 _"Fine, But be back quickly !And Its not because I am scared of losing you or what ever !"_

 _"yeah yeah"_ I quickly dimissed her and fly straight up breaking through the sound barrier and reached light speed in an instant.

'Legend, I know that in the past I have put Eidolon above you in term of cool-ness but I will still say that you are freaking amazing.' I though as I instantly reached what I presumed to be low earth orbit.

As I looked down on the planet, I now have a general idea of where I am. Over that way was Japan and Asia, and off in the other direction was the west coast of North America.

I notice that when I am in low earth orbit, hundreds of miles up and I feel neither the cold nor the void. To me the freezing lack of atmosphere is simply a lack of energy just as the lack of air is nothing more than a lack of molecules or any tiny lives. If I wanted to I could remain up here indefinitely, just as the Simurgh does between her own attacks.

Brushing such wandering thoughts aside I turn my attentions to another matter, namely the constant flow or waves and streams of energy I can sense passing all around the world in a sort of endless current. So many of them that it should be an incomprehensible mess, yet despite it all I can see some sense to it.

Radio waves, transmissions, the lifeblood of the world wide information services. I can see them, and with some time I'm sure that I can work out just what information is being sent through them. Maybe later though, after I have some more practice with what I can do. The last thing I want is to accidentally mess up some transmission and end up being responsible for some vital message not getting where it's meant to be.

There's more though. I 'see' the individual minds even from this great distance. Even amidst the sea of matter, energy and consciousness of life, the power of their thoughts stands out like stars in the night sky. It would be so easy to reach out to those minds, to take what I need, but even as the thought occurs to me I draw back.

I have instinctive ability in the use of my new powers, but as demonstrated by my first attempt as self propulsion it isn't perfect. If I try to simply draw out the knowledge I need the results could be a disaster. At best I might damage the mind of the one I try it on. At worst I could accidentally lobotomize a city. No, it's most sensible to do this by the inconvenient but mundane route.

I start to descend slowly and to tell Lahela of the news. But to also think of how close do I have to be to be able to sense something as simple as a newspaper?

Oh well, how hard could it be?

* * *

 **And thats done.**

 **FOooh! 6,6 words ! Thats a new achievement if I have ever gotten one.**

 **So yeah remember to recheck the Prologue if you havent since you know I have changed things here and there.**

 **But anyway thanks for reading and leave a review.**

 **TGWMUDs(It stands for my name) is out !**


	3. Cipher and Lahela

**This is basically a summary of Cipher and Lahela's power as so that you guys can remember them.(although its mostly for me XD)**

 **Its to also basically be here to remind me of when I write a chapter to account them in, other wise it could make the characters weaker than they should be.**

 **Also thanks to** **NewGuy (Guest)**

 **He corrected me on how much points each power was !**

 **Sorry the first time I read I think my eyes have some problem,since when I first read it, it was "Each powers cost 1 point", so yeah I will be changing that as a modification to the original page.**

 **If you goes back to chapter 0 there should be a:**

(AN:this /a/CaVa4 for comparision although the different is that the powers only cost 1 point instead of 2) **Edit there !**

 **Sorry for any of you who was confused by this ! Before you say it yes this is a lazy way to fix this and will I try to fix it better ? Probably no.**

 **Well currently I already what I planned for their powers to do so changing it would too problematic. Especially the idea of Power Manipulation, as the power is too OP and would need to be nerfed alot if I am going to use it(In reality its even more OP than Kaleidoscope).**

 **Remember to points out any mistakes that I made !**

 **Another Also, If this seems familiar to you then you have read the classic Play It My Way story by the legendary Marcus Galen Sands**

* * *

 _ **World Breaker:** _**12 points and twice as strong**

 _ **Cipher:**_

 **Powers:Alexandria,Legend,Eidolon,God Emperor of Mankind,Psychokinetic and lastly Kaleidoscope.(-6 points)**

 _ **Lahela:**_

 **Powers:Alexandria,Shaper, and Kaleidoscope.(-3 points)(and -1 more points for the [Friends] companion)**

 _ **Both:**_

 **Complications: Sibling Rivalry and You Needed Worthy Opponents due to both of their OP nature(this let them both have 6+ points for beginning)**

 **Perks: 3 additional cores,** **Shattered Limiter** **, Unbound, Invictus and First Impression(-7 points)**

 ** _Points Left Over:_**

 **1**

* * *

 **Also expect chapter 3 to come out in the weekend if I have the time(which is likely).**

 **So yeah for any of you guys who though this was an update sorry to burst your bubble.**


	4. Chapter 2: Reading News

**Heres chapter 2(prologue dont count as a chapter to me).**

 **We are finally making some actual progress instead of me over complicating things.**

 **Also, If this seems familiar to you then you have read the classic Play It My Way story by the legendary Marcus Galen Sands**

 **Another Also, Anyone up to being a beta ? I mean it would be really appreciated :P**

 **My spelling isnt exactly the best and I cant for the life of me check like 10 times for every update.**

"Banana"-Normal speaking.

 _"Banana"_ -Telepathy communication between Cipher and Lahela

'Banana'-Thought

*affects*

 **Another Another** **Also** **Disclaimer: I dont own Worm, Evangelion,any powers that arent made up and the fan arts. They belong to their creators that are wayy cooler than me.**

* * *

How hard can it be? God, did I really think that? That's just asking for trouble.

As it turns out it can be very difficult, and even as I contemplate what to do I find myself thinking of even more complications.

First off is the simple problem of whether or not my presence has already been detected. If this was near the beginning of canon then Dragon would have a whole bunch of satellites, sensors and other tinker gear that would have detected my arrival in this reality as soon as I started doing anything major.

So far I'd frozen a chunk of the ocean into a decently sized iceberg, had melted it again and had now levitated into low Earth orbit, I might not be blasting towns and cities out of existence, but I'm pretty sure that anyone with Dragon's degree of competence would probably have picked up on me.

Alright, that meant I needed stealth, I needed to be sneaky.

The thought's enough to make me laugh, or it would be if I had lung, a throat and a mouth. As it stands all I can do is sort of . . . bobble slightly with my main core and lifting my head up and down a little my jaws can move too so thats a plus.

I mean, I'm currently a 1000 feet tall, have no arms, no legs,looks like a mummy and have a bird head, no not just a any bird head a skeletal one, that's the sort of thing that tends to draw attention. Even if I wasn't immediately identified as an Endbringer, I would still be regarded as either a projection or a Case-53 of ULTRA-MASSIVE size.

'Although now that I think about it only Lahela would even get identified as 1 of the 2 latter ones, while I would just be very likely the first and very unlikely the second' I though to myself as I slowly regret the decision of making my EB way too oversized. Either way I'd end up drawing more attention than I wanted, and before I'd had a chance to plan to boot.

But . . . stealth was a possibility to us. After all, light was the main medium used to see by, and light was just another energy that I could play with. The same was true of pretty much everything else that could give us away, sound was just energy in the air, sensors and satellites could only spot us through the use of various forms of radar, radio waves and other things like could get me and Lahela absolute stealth !

Well lets worry about that later, I have news to be told and a gem to calm down.

 _"Lahela I have great news."_ I spoke to the gem that is floating still on the ocean as I descended to her.

 _"Ah there you are ! Whats the news ?Did you find out where we are ?"_

 _"Yeah I have, we are in the middle of the Pacific Ocean to our right is the west coast of North America and to our left is Japan and Asia."_

 _"Cool, soooo now what ? What are we gonna do with that ? I mean we cant exactly just stroll into a city and ask what time is it right ? Its not like you are a giant or something, or most people probably cant hear us. I mean atleast with me they dont shit themselves while you are way too big and will most likely make people shout "god-mummy !""_

 _"First thing first, you dont need to point out the obvious, second I dont think that you will need to be worried about me being oversized,_ _Psychokinetic can control all energy and matter remember ? I can use it to cloak both of us."_

 _"Oh right...So which way shall we be heading oh so genius leader?"_

 _"Well, can you stop speaking like that ?*Sigh* we will be heading toward North America of course, I mean unless you can speak japanese or any asian language I wont stop you"_

 _"Sorry, but its just you know, I am sad that we stuck like this, things that arent even close to human,and we could probably be stuck like this forever !While having world destroying powers are cool and all I still want to feel like I am not just a simple floating head,so I only wanted to lighten the mood you know..."_

At this silence dawn upon the two of it was at that moment that I happened to stumble upon a great idea.

 _"...Wubba Lubba Dub Dub"_ I said while moving myself left a right.

 _"What are you doing ? And what was that you just said ?"_

 _"... you will get to know of it when you have a bigger brain Lahela,however as your more intelligent counter-part I shall impa-"_

 _ ***SMACK***_

 _"Well where will we be going now huh Cipher ?"_ Asked Lahela with an amused tone.

 _"America which is South of us"_ I answered while feeling the giant bump on my head slowly heals.(AN:If you didnt know about how he got that bump just look up any anime, as there is bound for a scene like that[unless its absolutely dark and sad anime of course like Evangelion where the 2 EB in here are inspired by{Although there might be a scene who knows.}] and you will know of it.)

 _"Very well lead the way."_

 _"Fine, stay still so that I can make us somewhat invisible with psychokinetic"._

 _"Got it."_

Alright, I think I can do this. It isn't a large scale use of the Psychokinetic power, more like a control based one. All around us, I can see the energy moving, light, heat, radiation, things that I can't readily identify but which I instinctively can understand. I can see them passing around me and Lahela, seeping into us, bouncing off us, scattering against us, all the myriad of ways that energy interacts with matter every second of every day.

Reaching out with my will I . . . curved it, guide it. Rather than interacting with us the various streams and waves of energy divert around us and then proceed on as though nothing had happened. It was an idea inspired by all the sci-fi shows I'd ever seen where invisibility was explained away as the 'bending' of light around an object. Right now I was doing just that, only I wasn't just doing it to light, I was doing it to everything.

It was incredible; I could keep track of it all, even though this was the sort of problem that would choke a supercomputer to death. All that energy was being flawlessly redirected and controlled to avoid interruptions or collisions.

However this wasnt just it, no what would be the point if of stealth if you cant see your own ally,as I realized that I let the energies interacts with us once more but to ONLY interacts with US and not one else, as soon as they bounced off of us and allowed one of us to see another they are immediately destroyed.

Although this might require some concentration its nothing that I couldnt handle, I think.

Well that aside, now we had at least some sort of stealth ability. I wasn't too sure how well it would hold up against Thinkers specialized Tinkertech sensors, but for the time being it was the best that I could manage and so would have to do.

Okay, now we at least had a chance of being able to do this without setting off a panic, now the question was where to actually do it?

Dropping into some random town did have the advantage that we was unlikely to run into any major opposition should our cloaking be breeched. On the other hand if we went somewhere of greater significance, like Washington or New York, then we might be able to gather more information. we could probably also get a look at some parahumans, if Lahela Shaper senses had the range and accuracy I thought they had. Then maybe-

No! That was greed talking there. I had to play this smart, at least for the time being. We'll aim for somewhere small, all I need is a date for the time being, I can worry about other I finished that though I turned my attention back to Lahela and said.

 _"Alright! That should be it ,now let us get moving."_

 _"Crystal Clear boss!"_

 _"I will not question whether that was a pun or not !"_

I retorted back while we both slowly lift up.

 _"Also we should do the smart thing of angling ourself as to no make too much wind resistance and making the water splash too much ofcourse"_ I spoked to Lahela as we began angling ourself for the travel.

And at that, in a burst of speed both of us began flying toward the south.

As we were flying I couldnt help but notice how I easily I was maintaining our cloaking even at this crazy fast speed, it should have been very difficult but yet its as easy as staying still like before.'I freaking Love you being absolute powerful and OP' I thought to myself as we slowly see North America's west coast.

 _"Lets us slow down, otherwise we might hits some cloud or disturbs the wind enough to make them notice us."_

 _"Copy that"._

We lower ourselves at a careful rate and do our best to avoid clouds. After all there's hardly any point in what we're doing if we leave a vapour trail behind us or punch a hole in some clouds.

Alright, I don't know too much about American geography, but I'm pretty sure that New York is right about . . . there. Not a good place to go to, and Washington is somewhere south of it I think. In that case I'll go somewhere further north. Not a major city, as small town would be ideal.

 _"Just keep following me, okay?"_

 _"Yeah Yeah, also I dont think I can miss your giant ass anyway"_

 _"...*sigh*"._

After shaking my head left and right a little bit, we began looking for a town where its small enough for us.

* * *

 _Sometimes Later_

* * *

 _Cipher's POV_

 _"...Nope, too big._

 _Again, too big._

 _Still, too big._

 _Blast it; do Americans only know how to build bloody cities? Haven't any of them ever heard of the concept of towns? Alright, maybe I'm being a bit unreasonable, but it's still irritating that we can only find cities from up here, seriously why does they build so much !?We have been flying for like an hour and we still havent found a single town."_ Lahela whinned as me and her continue to search for a suitable city.

 _"For your information its only been 10 minutes,and yes I counted, however I do agree with you on the they build so much cities part."_ I replied also sounding a little bit annoyed like her.

 _"Haizz...Does it have to be a town ? I means a small city is good enough right ? I can just search it for you ! Theres no need for you to actually go down there and search for the date!"_

 _"Fine then, that one there will have to do. It's still a city, but it seems smaller than some of the others, you will go down and find out what date we are while I will stay close and continue to cloak you. However remember that you cant go fast so do it slowly."_

 _"Yeah Yeah got it ribbon ball."_

 _"Good now g-...wait what did you just called me ?"_

 _"Nothing, Nothing."_

*Some how in the middle of all of this a single not big but still bucket sized sweat dropped from Cipher's head*

* * *

 _Third Person POV_

Beneath the 2 still cloaked giant, as the sweat dropped down,unnoticed by the 2, through the air, as it was falling toward the ground, it hit a little girl running around in her garden with her bed sheet tied to her neck as she pretended to be a hero.

And instead of being unnoticed like any normal sweat drop, the gigantic size of the sweat hit like it was as if someone has pour an entire bucket of water on her head.

"Are you okay dear ?! " Frantically asked her worried parents as they cleaned the (unknowingly to them) sweat off her face.

'...what was that ?' the father of the girl though to himself as he looks up in the sky to find the source of the water.(AN:Anyone knows who she is ?)

* * *

 _Cipher POV_

'Why does I feel like that I just did something horrible ?' I though to myself as I feel like someone I know just got screwed by me real bad.

 _"Well here goes."_ Lahela spoke as she slowly descend toward the ground.

As she slowly move towards the I focus on keeping her invisible.

* * *

 _Lahela's POV_

'Okay so lets find that date for the stupid oversized mummy idiot, why does we need date in the first place ? Can we just kill the Endbringers thingy and be done with this ?' I though to myself as I slowly floated down the street while moving in between the buildings.

'I'm about two hundred metres or so from ground level and hovering over some sort of shopping district. There's a mall over there, or at least it think it's a mall anyway. So somewhere near here there should be . . .Ah.

Some things are utterly universal, namely that wherever there is somewhere where commercialism thrives there will also be a corner shop selling snack, drinks and newspapers. And wherever there is such a place there will always be a nearby rubbish bin with a discarded newspaper in it.'

I continued looking around and not to my surprised found a random rubbish bin with a discarded newspaper in it.

As I slowly used my top point to hold it on my head I slowly flies back toward Cipher to give him the newspaper.

* * *

 _Cipher's POV_

 _"Thanks you Lahela"_ I said to her as I used my psychokinetic to lift the newspaper up and began reading it.

When my eyes first landed on the title of the newspaper,to say that I am not shocked by what I see is an understatement of the year.

As I hold it up using **Psychokinetic** I can feel my cores rumble in at what I have read.

 **BROCKTON BAY DAILY**

I was in **Brockton Bay!**

All the alarms in my mind go off at once as I try to think of just how this can go wrong. Frantically I try to find the date, flipping through the pages.

As my eyes landed on the next page I can see that the date is...

06.17.20 . . . 05?

Was I reading that right? What kind of month was 17? Oh, hang on a moment, in America when you wrote the date you put the month before the day. So that meant the date was the seventeenth of June . . . in **2005**?!

Bloody hellfire, the main story didn't start until April 2011. I'd arrived more than five years ahead of Taylor becoming Skitter. Right now the future warlord queen of Brockton Bay was nine or ten years old and still pretending to be Alexandria by running around with a bed sheet tied round her neck as a cape.(AN: and uknowingly to him getting sweat dropped by giant monsters).

Right, don't panic, that was the important part. Okay, deep breaths . . . oh, right, I didn't breath anymore, was that a reason to panic? No, calm, that's what I need, calm and rational.

Calm . . .

. . . Am I calm?

 _"Sooo whats the date Cipher ?"_ Asked Lahela(AN: and unknown to Cipher in a totally uninterested tone)

 _"It is Seventeenth of June in 2005!"_

 _"CCooollll, whats so special about it ?"_

 _"Well if we are in the correct universe as the R.O.B who put us here have stated then this means that we have arrived more than 5 years ahead of the Worm canon timeline."_

 _"What is worm ?"_

 _"Its an web serial published by John C. McCrea, and that is the universe that we are currently in."_

 _"So we are thrown in a fictional world by some R.O.B and now we knows that we are_ _5 years ahead of the 'Worm canon timeline'...how will that helps us ?"_

 _"..."_

 _"You've got nothing do you?"_

 _"I have ! Just let me think for a bit, we need to plan this out !"_

 _"FINE! JUST HURRY UP, ITS GETTING FRUSTRATING JUST FLOATING HERE AND DOING NOTHING!"._

 _"Fine Fine just wait a bit okay?Be more patient it will be a thing to start with your new body."_

 _"Huff"_ and with that the conversation was over.

Now where was I? Ah yes, alright, I'm back on track. I wonder if it's Invictus that's letting me keep a hold of myself so well, but then again Lahela is panicking alot. I mean, I can say without boasting that I'm a pretty together guy, one of those types that doesn't get flustered or stressed too easily. That said what I was going through right now would have been enough to give even the most easy going fellow in the world a nervous breakdown, so her reaction was ...expected. Atleast the fact that we weren't at the bottom of the sea curled up into a tight little ball of denial and panic was a good indicator that there was at least **something** going on in our upstairs wiring.

Actually that made a certain level of sense. Whatever R.O.B. had turned us into an inhuman creature and given us the kind of power needed to bring nations to their knees had also given us the ability to control and handle those powers. It made sense that they'd also give us something like the 'Gamer's Mind' to ensure that we could actually function after what had happened to us. After all, a fic is hardly too much fun to read if all the main character does is metaphorically hide in a corner and suck his thumb.

Okay, enough introspection. We knew the date, now . . . and like Lahela said, how will that help us? What can we do about it?

Well, while I hadn't memorized the entire thing I had spent some time going over the Worm timeline in preparation for a fic I might write. Now if I could just remember what I'd read I could . . .

Like a shoot rising from soil the memory of my computer screen with the timeline on it rose up in my mind. It wasn't perfect, but it was better than it had been when I was my old self.

Useful.

Now, let's see. 2005 was a year I remembered as significant. It was the year that Riley was 'recruited' into the Slaughterhouse Nine by Jack as well as the year that Leviathan sunk Newfoundland. That had been . . . just over a month ago, so that meant Dragon would soon be making her debut as a hero, if she hadn't already.

Was there anything else that happened this year? Uuuhh, I think Legend marries his boyfriend. Sweet, but not something that's too relevant to the 'plot', at least not in a big way. There was something else though, something important . . .

AH HA! Now I remembered. After 2005 the activities of the Endbringers hadn't been as clearly documented as they had been before, but there had been one thing that had been clearly stated. During 2005 the Simurgh had killed the wife and daughters of Alan . . . whatshisname, Sphere, the fellow that ends up going completely nuts and remaking himself into Mannequin.

Alright, I now know **when** I am, that just leaves me with the question of what I'm going to do now that I know it.

Well, the first and most obvious option it to fight the other Endbringers, that is kind of what me and Lahela'll have to do anyway; the Sibling Rivalry and You needed Worthy Opponents complication guarantees it. The question is, do we want to?

The Endbringers are something we can fight. If the descriptions of the powers we've received are anything to go by then we are stronger than any of them, except for the nemesis Endbringers but even then we are still crazy powerful, however that still doesn't ensure my victory. The full limit of their power was never really touched upon except for right at the end when they helped against Scion, and even then it's a bit hard to get a proper handle on what they could do given that he could essentially no-sell even them, and the Nemesis Endbringers are said to be especially designed to fight us and give us a hard time !

Leviathan and Behemoth were dangerous, although I doubt that they can harm us, they might be able to if Lahela and I were careless but with me being huge and all its unlikely at best, also I'm pretty sure Lahela could take either of them on solo, if she had to. The Simurgh though, she was the game changer. Her ridiculously strong telekinesis and her ability to tap into Tinkers in order to build whatever she needed was bad enough, but when you combined it with her postcognition and prescience made her a nightmare to fight under the best of times. Being an Endbringer made us a blank spot to many oracles and Thinkers, but I was pretty sure that the Ziz wouldn't be so blinkered, given that she wasn't a Shard.

Damn it, why hadn't we taken Blank, that would be making our life so much easier right now!Damn that last point that wasnt spent !

Wait, I might be able to counter her using Emperor of Man. I'm pretty sure there are a number of psyker techniques that could occlude one from scryers and oracles, if I could use those . . .

Well lets think about that later when we have more practices with out powers and know their full capabilities better.

The one problem was that if we did fight them they'd be going at it full boar, and if they did then even if we won the fallout would be catastrophic at best. And of course there was the other side of it. If we managed to destroy one of them then if things went the canon way it would only give rise to three more threats of equal power. If we kept on killing them, and we worked on the assumption that every time we killed one three more would emerge, then by the time we'd killed six of them all the remaining fourteen of the original twenty would be active and thats not even counting the threat of the nemesis endbringers.

Bloody hell, even if me and Lahela did our best I think human civilization would be torn to shreds before we could put them all down. Not to mention how many millions or even billions would die into the bargain.

And thats very likely with how when Behemoth died they adapted to his death and still caused alot of chaos without the worries of being attacked by Zion.

So no, actually destroying the Endbringers would do more damage than good. Hell, if you looked at it from a certain perspective the Endbringers were almost as much a blessing as they were a curse. They might cause enormous damage and innumerable deaths, but their presence kept the balance of the parahumans from going too far out of control. As long as they were about and a threat to everyone all the villains, except for crazies like the Slaughterhouse Nine, would only push things so far. If you took them out of the equation then the hopelessly outnumbered heroes would find themselves up against loads of less ethical parahumans that no longer had so much of a reason to follow the unwritten rules.

Alright, that meant that simply charging the other Endbringers full tilt was not an acceptable least not as of currently, we can try to develop a way of capturing the endbringers, like stripping them down to nothing but their core and trap them in a time freezed tomb **_universe_** with kaleidoscope.'I think we might need a little more power practice before we are able to do that though' I thought to myself.

Damn it.

Alright, what could we currently do?

My first idea is to drop straight back into BrocktonBay, find Taylor and play guardian angel to her. Granted that would lead to some complications, but I'm pretty sure that with the powers of Emperor of Man I could force her through a Trigger event, then erase the trauma from her memories so it wouldn't effect her. Presto, one young Skitter without all the emotional baggage ready and able to take up a heroic role . . .

And then I'd have a couple hundred other butterfly effects, not to mention that if we was hanging out at the Bay then it would become a prime target for the other Endbringers if they follow through on the Sibling Rivalry complication with probably a couple other World Breaker class Endbringer following them as well if the Worthy Opponents is anything to goes by.

My next idea is to simply get in contact with Dragon and ask her to help. Even though she was an A.I. creation of a slightly unstable Tinker she was still probably the sanest and most well intentioned person in the Wormverse. Hell, if I took Saint out of the equation-

If I took Saint out of the equation then she'd never experience her Trigger event and would be far more limited in what she could do. I suppose I could wait until afterwards . . . and then I'd end up making Dragon a target for everyone that thought she could control an Endbringer. I could just see Cauldron sending Contessa to take control of her. And even if that didn't happen there were the other Endbringers to think about. If we allied ourself too closely with anyone the Simurgh might well end up paying them a personal visit. The notion of Dragon unleashed and mind fucked by the giant winged troll was frankly horrifying.

Alright then, for the time being at least gaining allies didn't seem to be on the cards. Maybe we could work on it later, but for the time being it wasn't something we could safely do.

That meant we was on our own. Although having Lahela with me makes me feels safer and less lonely. Cant imagine the fate of the fools who didnt choose a friends bringers path.(AN: One of the best solution to a monster powerhouse fic, having friends to share said powers)

* * *

 _Third Person POV_

Unconsciously Cipher's massive body slowly move toward Lahela a little bit and then stopped.

* * *

 _Cipher's POV_

Of course, I didn't _have_ to be. Between Lahela's Shaper and the knowledge I could feel swimming around in my mind thanks to the Emperor of Man it wouldn't be at all difficult to create a totally loyal army superhuman Ultramarines. Hell, why stop with Ultramarines? With her Shaper and my Emperor of Man we can create all kinds of things, recreate the Zerg with a Tyrannid enhancement, entire bio-cities, even constructing false kaiju wasn't beyond my means at this point.

No, it's a beguiling idea, but we can't afford to take such drastic steps right off the bat. If we do then First Impressions perk or no they'll declare us the unholy spawns of Nilbog and the Simurgh and launch every nuke in the world at wherever we're working, most likely immediately followed by an attack by every cape who will volunteer, as well as a few that'll be press ganged into the whole mess.

I have to take this carefully; I need to get my priorities completely in order.

Okay, what is it that **we need**?

Well, the basics of food, water and shelter don't really apply to us anymore. Companionship of some sort would be nice in the future, but I think it'll be a while before me and Lahela have to start worrying about loneliness eating away at our sanity, we are here with each other after all. At this point the notion of us needing wealth was laughable in its absurdity.

No, the thing hat I needed most right now was _practice_.

The powers we had are enormous,twice as normal thanks to World Breaker, but the control we had over them was suspect at best. What we really needed was a chance to practice them on a scale appropriate to their potential, but at the same time it had to be done somewhere where a mistake of a loss of concentration wouldn't immediately result in a huge loss of life.

And there was the matter of first appearances. We were Endbringers, and I'm pretty sure we wouldn't be able to hide that fact. The nature of my powers was a pretty good give away, but the 'blank spot' I occupied in regards to Thinkers was the real damning ability. As far as I know the only other beings that share such qualities are Eidolon and Scion, and since we are obviously not human, even vaguely so, that mean we'd straight away be pegged as an Endbringer.

And since we didn't want to fight off hordes of misguided but well intentioned capes we was going to have to do something to counter our bad PR. we had to do something big and unmistakably benign on our first appearance to cement in the minds of the world that we weren't the same as the other Endbringers.

The problem was that to do that we needed practice, and to get the practice we had to ensure we weren't going to be attacked the instant we appeared. It was a problem without a solution, that's what it was.

No! I couldn't think like that, there had to be some way out of it. Every problem has to have a solution, that's a basic law of the universe. Granted sometimes the solutions only lead to more problems of their own, but even so those problems can be dealt with in turn.

We could destroy the Slaughterhouse Nine, that would certainly earn us some good PR. The problem would be finding them and then dealing with them once we did, I'm pretty sure we can take them all, but the Siberian is one of the few cape powers that's actually a threat,albeit a very minor one, to us, then again we can just find her master but thats might be harder to do than said,although there is a more simple solution of turning all 100km radius around her into complete molten but then again we are trying to make good impression, and I don't know if Bonesaw has started seeding plagues to go off if anything happens to her or Jack yet. Then there's the fact that Jack himself is damnably slippery and might well be able to manipulate the local parahumans of wherever he is, into attacking me while he makes a run for then again we can just simple think him out of existence.

All of that is stuff I'm pretty sure we can handle, but not until we have a better grasp on our own powers. As things stand we might use a power on the Siberian and accidentally trigger a small atomic explosion or even worst destroy the multiverse and possibly our old world with it. Granted, it's unlikely, but it is a possibility. Then there's the chance of Bonesaw getting hold of something Lahela creates with the Shaper and twisting it to her own ends, that could go so bad so fast that it wouldn't even start as a B class threat, it would begin at A class and only get worse from there.

The simple fact was that until we could get some practice to get the hang of our powers Iwe was best served by steering clear of any major conflict.

I know that in most Worm CYOA stories the main character establishes the reputation by curb stomping some big name, usually poor Lung, but as Endbringers we already had an established reputation, that was the problem.

What we needed was to completely subvert the Endbringers reputation for mass destruction. We needed to do something creative, but at the same time something that couldn't be misconstrued as anything other than benign. The question was 'what' though.

Maybe we could bring life to the great wastes of Africa and Asia? That wouldn't be too hard, all we'd need to do is alter some existing plant life to thrive in the conditions and then build up some life forms to form the basis of a new eco-system. Once life was established other creatures would come and fill the necessary niches of predators and grazers. The weather conditions might remain a problem, but I'm pretty sure Lahela could work around that with the Shaper to create plants that gathered and processed the natural moisture in the air or just use kaleidoscope and magic it into existence, but then again its still too risky using that power.

The only problem was that once we get started someone's bound to say something like; 'Ahhh, the new Endbringers is doing something! Quick, drop every nuke we've got on them before they can finish and kill us all! Never mind that what they are doing looks like a good thing, that's probably just a trick!'. Then it's boom boom out go the lights and we're back to square one only now we've got an undeserved reputation as some sort of master planner on par with the Simurgh.

We need something eye-catching, something that will make people hesitate to push the metaphorical button of doom. It also has to be something that will capture the imagination of the general populous enough that they'll be willing to give us a chance despite what it is that we are.

. . . Ah.

Ahhh!

Yes, that would work. It had just the right note to it, revival, redemption and reputation all in one. It'll also be big enough to make the whole world sit up and pay attention as well as giving us ample opportunity to test out and practice with our new powers.

Letting the pages of the newspaper fall from my PsychokineticI called out to Lahela.

 _"I got what we are going to to!"_

 _"Really ? What is it ? Does it involve being simple and not having to go with the canon plot line ?Ignore what I said it is right ?"_

 _"Well,...yeah kinda, you must understand that we arent the most human and friendly looking things right?"_

 _"Ah Yes the obvious answer is obvious."_

 _"...well yeah...But anyway what I plan to do is get us some pratice on using our power,we dont want to unleash a super deathly plague/anti matter explosion or destroy whole multiverses, and as_ **Sibling Rivalry and You Needed Worthy Opponents** _forced us to fight other beings like us, and they might have powers that can nullify the use of kaleidoscope,we needs practice to go up againts them, however due to our appearance the normal human wont let us go along with testing our power ofcourse, so what we are about to do_ _is something that shall make people looks at us and not fear of being killed immediately, so that we can pratice our power in peace and not push the metaphorical button of doom."_

 _"Hm... thats actually a good plan, GOOD WORK MY MUMMY MINION! Very well then how do you plan to accomplish said feat mister ?"_

 _"Well just follow me okay? I will show you"._

We once more ascend up into the sky. At this time we didn't have to worry about tinkertech enhanced satellites, not yet anyway given that Dragon was only just starting out. Warping the lines of energy about ourselves is more than enough to keep us concealed.

Up and up we go, until the whole world is spread out beneath us,'its like a huge Energy battery' I thought to myself as the energy sensing part of me lets me feel the light being reflected of the world below me, and I can tell it apart enough that the differences form shapes in my mind, it'll take some practice, but in the end I think I'll be able to regain at least an approximation of my lost senses.

I dismiss such thoughts as a familiar energies reading forms from the welter of information flowing into my mind. There, that's my target, I can see that its different from our world map with most of it being covered in water but its still noticable enough. It's still quite a ways off, but the earth is turning beneath us, and as I isolate ourselves from its gravity I can feel the world unrolling as it passes.

 _"Wow...so cool"_ said Lahela as she snuck her self near me in what I could only think of as an limbless hug.

'Wait limbless hug ?' I quickly dismissed the idea, her hugging me is like a tiger bringing _grass_ to a baby goat.

I dismissed the dumb thought as our target is growing closer to us with every passing second, and that only speeds up as we use my power to fly towards it, Lahela following behind me with a _"Wait For me !"_. Of course, it's still quite a distance away, but that will soon change.

Time to start playing this game that we find ourselves trapped in, but if we do have to play it then I intend for us to win.

* * *

 **And thats the end of chapter 2 of "The 2 Angels In a World Of Heroes"!**

 **Damn that was tiresome.**

 **Well remember to leaves a favorite if you liked what you have read and also leaves a review if you have seen any flaws that make your eye water in I would like it more if you just simply message me instead.**

 **Well gotta go bye now !**


End file.
